


生日快乐

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 未来的花路和星途请都一起走下去吧！彼此就是上天送的最好礼物。
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Kudos: 51





	生日快乐

离午夜12点还有几分钟的时间。

315门外细细碎碎的声音被屋里的戴萌听在耳朵里，如果不出意外的话，那些捣蛋鬼们会在12点的时候进来关灯，然后端着蛋糕祝福自己生日快乐。

戴萌明明听到了她们的声音却装作不知道，因为只穿着睡衣而且很晚了都卸妆了，所以一直开着是电台直播，和粉丝互动着。

直播上粉丝们已经在倒计时了。

5…4…3…2…1

满屏的礼物和美好祝福一起袭来花了戴萌的眼，频率太快，眼睛盯着屏幕嘴上不停的说着谢谢大家。

房门准时被人推开了，一群人捧着蛋糕叽叽喳喳的祝福着唱生日歌。

“祝你生日快乐~祝你生日快乐……”

“哇！戴萌生日快乐！！！永远13岁！哇哦~”

“生日快乐呀！萌萌啾咪啾咪~”

“哈哈快许愿吧”

即使现在屋里已经漆黑一片，光听声音和凭借微弱的烛光就知道还一直是那几个好朋友。

尽管今年去年前年都一样的套路但是有她们在就够了。

戴萌双手合十，对着蛋糕许愿，长翘的睫毛和摇曳的烛光一起跳动着。睁开眼睛里面有对自己梦想的努力，友情的珍惜，爱情的向往。认认真真的许完愿望后吹灭了蜡烛，灯被打开一张张熟悉有爱的面孔映入眼帘。

蛋糕被莫寒放在桌子上，孔肖吟眼疾手快的挖了一些奶油就往戴萌脸上抿去。速度之快戴萌都楞在哪里了，小孔都这么大人了，还这么可爱，喜欢往脸上抹奶油。

正当戴萌想要拿起纸巾擦拭掉时，许佳琪微笑着走到跟前看着戴萌目光柔情似水。下一秒竟然捧起戴萌的脸伸出软嫩的舌尖把她脸上的奶油舔的一干二净。

随后就走开了，这让戴萌一脸懵逼。今年怎么兴起涂奶油了。

接下来的吴哲晗也上前把奶油涂抹在了戴萌的鼻尖上，随后舔净了她。

随后脸颊，鼻尖，额头，下颚。她们好像已经商量好的一样，排着队依次往戴萌脸上不同的地方抹上了可口的奶油。

最后莫寒上前，戴萌从好笑无奈竟然变的有丝期待，期待着莫寒能亲吻自己。

只见莫寒慢慢走过来用右手的食指轻轻刮了团奶油放进了自己嘴里，双臂环上了戴萌的脖子，自身的体香加上美食的甜味，一并顺着舌尖送到戴萌的嘴里。纵情的翻搅着。让细腻可口的奶油在双方唇舌的甜蜜缠绕中慢慢融化在口腔内的每一寸。直到甜蜜的奶油伴随口水都吞并到胃里，唇瓣才恋恋不舍的分开。

“生日礼物喜欢吗？”

那双眼神含情脉脉的对视着，殊不知房间内早就只剩下她们二人了，其他人都早已识趣的离开。  
戴萌勾着嘴笑着双手搂上莫寒的细腰让她的身体更加紧贴着自己。

“礼物只有拆开了才知道喜不喜欢。”

“还要拆开才定喜欢吗？”

“是啊想看你是不是真空来见我。”

莫寒勾起嘴角轻哼一声道：“戴萌，要不是今天你过生日我就揪你耳朵了。”

戴萌听后小眼神眨了两下嘿嘿一笑：“爱你，莫莫~”

说完就把莫寒公主抱到了床上。

戴萌故意做出奶凶奶凶的表情吓唬着莫寒。

“嗷呜~狼来了！狼要吃兔子啦！”嘿的一声把双臂撑在床沿摆出了床咚的姿势。

莫寒微笑着眼白快速轻翻一下又勾上了戴萌的脖子。

“今晚我全属于你。”

酥酥软软魅惑的声音传到耳畔戴萌的耳尖立马红了。

看着身下媚眼如丝的莫寒真是美丽的犹如天上仙女。

“只是今晚吗？一辈子可以吗？我想要你一辈子。”

“我们已经一起度过七年的时光了，这一辈子会有几个七年？”

可能戴萌觉得胳膊酸了吧，曲起手臂把身体压了下来，翘起自己的臀屁股把头靠在莫寒的心房上听着她跳动规律的心跳声格外安心，喃喃自语着：“是啊，还会有几个七年呢？”

“安娜，你会陪妈妈几个七年呢？”

突然听到自己主人叫唤的声音，在床下四处乱窜的安娜停下了脚步用湛蓝的大眼睛望着床上的情景喵的叫了一声后乖乖趴回自己猫窝里去了。

莫寒搂过戴萌的头轻轻揉着她的秀发，像是怀里趴着一只乖巧的大狗狗。

“我们的第一个七年之痒已经挺过去了呀，诶？我们有痒过吗？”

戴萌一听莫寒说这话，蹭的一下就把头伸在了莫寒胳膊上，把身体滑落到床上侧躺下来看着她。

“前段时间你在直播里说你有水瓶座P什么D综合征，还说我脑回路太可怕，观点不一致才吵的架，可我会想起也不是什么大事，这算痒吗？”

“哈哈”莫寒被戴萌着认真的表情逗笑了。“哎呀，我当时确实觉得一直避嫌真的难受，不如直接向大家公开反而轻松点。我们之间本来什么问题都没有。我说给那些黑子喷子带节奏和瞎脑补的人听的，懂者自懂。可能算但是已经止痒了呀。”

“嗷~这样啊，那我要抱抱，要亲亲。”

“不要，刚才我都那样了你都不亲。”

口嫌体正直的莫寒嘴上说着不要，左臂却弯曲起来还撩起自己的头发让戴萌靠在了自己颈窝间。温热的气息洒在脖子上暖暖的痒痒的。

莫寒身上的气味仿佛有镇魂香，让戴萌觉得每次闻到都甚是香甜充满了幸福感。  
忍不住凑近又亲了亲，痒痒的感觉。

“你知道吗？我虽然后悔进入这个公司但是我不后悔认识你，不后悔认识她们。”  
“我知道的戴萌，我也是。”

莫寒侧过脸看看着戴萌素颜的脸庞少了几分凌厉多了几分清秀。长浓密挺翘的美貌微微颤动着美丽的琥珀色的眼睛忽闪忽闪的好似里面有整片璀璨星河还有自己。真是看多少年都看不够，沉溺在她绝美的眼眸中和自己的那片星河相互吸引着，久久挪不开眼睛。

“老婆~”

“嗯，嗯？！”

戴萌一声软糯的老婆让莫寒瞬间红了脸。

“啊哈，莫寒你答应了。你是我老婆了！”

“才...才没有，不是，我刚才听错了。没反应过来嘛。”

“那你听到的是什么？”

“EMMM忘...忘了。”

”那你在害羞什么？”

在戴萌的逼问下，莫寒此时的整个脸红的赛过天边的火烧云，眼神乱瞟，扭过头望向天花板。  
扭过去没一秒被戴萌用有力的手指捏着小脸掰了回来。

“看我，莫莫，我喜欢你。”

“我爱你，莫莫，我爱你......”

湿热的透明液体顺着泛红的眼角滑落在莫寒的肌肤上，那一滴滴晶莹的泪滴都是这七年一直在小心呵护的爱。

戴萌是一个感性的人，一场电影，一片落叶，甚至一句话就能触景生情哭出来，在表达自己爱意时亦如此。她可能也不知道到底哪个点触发了泪腺，但在此时此刻就是感觉这种幸福真的来之不易。

莫寒贴过戴萌的额头看着她泪眼婆娑的样子也红了眼眶，都说自己已经有了一层坚硬的外壳，但是彼此柔软脆弱的内心也只有最亲密的人知道。

“我也爱你，不哭了，有我在呢。”

在莫寒的温柔安抚下戴萌逐渐止住了抽泣，莫寒手里的纸巾早就遇水变得湿软，还用自己的衣袖帮戴萌擦了擦眼泪看她眼神发虚呆呆的看着前方。

“我们坚持了这么多年，终于迎来了一个转折点，成王败寇这个词虽然太激进但是娱乐圈就是这么残酷。很希望我们在顶峰相遇。不管是之后的花路还是星途我都想和你一起走下去。一起加油吧戴萌。”

回应莫寒的只有戴萌枕在自己肩头上均匀的呼吸声。

“晚安戴萌，生日快乐。”

俩人相濡以沫七年到现在，未来还有很长的路要走呢。莫寒在戴萌耳边轻轻的说了晚安语后关掉床头的灯，屋内只剩下安娜幽蓝的眼珠在凝视着什么。

殊不知戴萌忘了关电台，黑色屏幕上的疯狂飞过得弹幕全是粉丝们的狂欢。

戴萌第二天才意识到这个失误的严重性，然而已经来不及了，因为她看到了微博热搜第一上赫然写着 —— 戴莫是真的！

END


End file.
